The Dusty Guitar
by The Best Dreamer
Summary: A baby girl is left on a dock of a private island Then a woman finds her. Will this girl ever find out where she belongs to? and why does she keep having visions of people dieing?
1. Finders Keepers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the horses, unfortunately.

The Dusty Guitar

Finders Keepers

"Honey," said a women of 25 or so with beautiful golden blond hair, hazel eyes, a perfect smile, a good taste in style, don't forget her assume personality.

"What?" a man the same age but yet with brown hair, blue eyes, a sexy mouth, is the hottest when it comes to clothes, and his unbelievable smartness.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's like a crying sound of some thing." She sat up out of the bed followed behind her husband.

"Belle, it's probably nothing." He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Josh, there it is again!" jumping out of bed and over to the window seat she looked out toward the bay. The to love birds owned a privet island and lots more land. (That means they are rich)

"I know I am not making it up, and I will prove it!" With that she raced to grab here robe, the one with her name sewn in to it, and ran out the room down the long hall way past many doors that led to many different rooms. Then down two flights of stairs which led to the front door.

"Sweet heart? Sweet heart! Come back!" He yelled running after her. There was indeed a crying sound and it was coming from the dock.

Belle ran on to the dock and saw a baby raped in a silvers silk cloth. The baby was a girl with eyes that shown like the moon and sun. Her hair was fine and brown. The baby's cheeks had freckles that where from the summer. Yet the baby was still so little her baby fat was noticeable on her soft arms and legs.

"Oh my gosh. She is beautiful" said Belle picking up the baby.

"What in the name-" He was shock at the sight of the baby. "Oh no. No. I mean it."

"But?" Bell stammered, "You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"You want to keep her! Admit it."

"So what if I do? Look at her please? Isn't she gorgeous? I know we weren't going to have a kid but we didn't we found her. There is a difference there! Admit it. Admit it!" Mocked Belle.

"That is right you found her! She must belong to some one. Its not like she could have come out of thin air. So my conclusion is that-"

"You will think about keeping her." Belle interrupted walking up the path back to the house with the baby. "What should I name you? Hermione? Genny? No no. They all seem too familiar. I know! Jennifer. You are my beautiful Jennifer."

"Are," Josh corrected running to catch up, "Are beautiful Jennifer."

* * *

Years had passed and I grew up. From being that orphan baby to a 6th grader! It was at the end of the school year so my feckless where back, but other than that I was a fine girl for my age. Right know I am in math and not paying any attention to the class I was looking at the boy next to me his name is Tyler. I and Tyler had grown up together from pre k to the 6th grade. I was lucky because he was the most popular kid in school! He was hot, cute, sweet, smart, and funny, oh I could go on forever! Still he thinks of me as just as his best friend and not much more.

So, the math thing... Oh yeah. Our teacher Mrs. Rodgers gave us a work sheet each and then said "No talking or you get an F!" That was her usual self, trying to make us all fail. Then a note fell on my desk. Quietly I opened it. It was from Tyler. I blushed as I read the note '**_Oh my gosh another work sheet she must hate us or something! W/B'_**

I did one of the problems on my work sheet then wrote back. '**_Lol I no it's like she wants are hands to fall of or some thing. Hey what happed to you and Kim? W/B'_**

I folded up the note and slid it sneaky on to his desk. Then I began to work on my sheet. I flew through the work because it was all basic skills problems and when I was on my 2nd to last problem the note was passed back. Again I opened it and read: '**_Oh sorry it took so long I had to get some of the work done. At least this sheet isn't as hard; I'm on my 6th to last. You? Well Kim was a jerk so I broke up with her I had some one else in mind any way..._** I hoped it was me but I knew it wouldn't be. **_...So is pizza night still on? I hope so because I want to show you a paper I got in the mail. Now what ever the paper says, you promise not to freak out on me? Well I hope you don't. W/B'_** I did my last two problems forgetting to right back, then the bell rang for lunch to start. I jammed the note into my pocket then grabbed my bags Tyler was waiting for me by my locker when I got out of the class room.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "What down?"

"The ground," laughed Tyler- it was n AB joke. "Just kidding- lunch, you?"

"Same." I unlocked my locker and neatly set my books away and grabbing my lunch box at the same time. Then I slammed my locker shut letting it lock on its own. "Pizza night is still on. What paper is it that you wanted to show me? Oh yeah pizza night is at my place this week."

"You will have to wait till pizza night, and what movie are we watching?"

"Fine" I said walking to the cafeteria with Tyler by my side, "Hmm. How about Space Balls? We haven't watched that in while." I reminded him.

"Good choice, I need a laugh or two." He sighed looking for a table.

"Tyler! Woo hoo! Over here!" screeched Lexy. I knew that she would always save a seat for Tyler at her table. The tables where round so the sat five or four at a time. Lexy and her three friend Ana, Hanna, Vonntana Where already sitting there waving to Tyler to come sit with him. It was pitiful.

Shaking his head he said, "That's ok I found a table no need to squeeze." We sat down at one of the two long rectangular tables.

"I don't know why she doesn't just get a life. I mean you are only one person," I said mumbling through my mouth full of PB&J.

"Ha, I know." He said with a half smile. He just took out his lunch. Even though he had pudding and a soda the stuff was weird. He had a rotten banana and some thing... to unfood like to explain.

"Dad packed your lunch today?" I asked him.

"Who else? any ways this is not going to be eaten. That is going to die, even though it already has. To the trashcan." then he stood up and walked over to the trash can and threw away every thing but the pudding and the soda.

* * *

Nana, Sara, Chelsea and I where eating a dinner of spgettii and meatballs. Nana was not really blood related just more like family. Sara and Chelsea are some of my friends that I had met this year. Sara and Chelsea where inseparable and did practically every thing together, sports games, shopping, you name it.

After super we all ran upstairs to the game room. The two both sat down on the couch and I went to look in the game closet. When I found Monopoly I turned around and put the table. I was setting out the pieces when I heard a giggling sound.

"What?" I asked my friends curiously.

Smiling Sara said, "We heard that you had lunch with… you know who." She paused, "...Tyler."

"Oh my- how many times do I have to tell you? We aren't together! We are just friends and that it." sighing I rolled the die and started the game.

* * *

The next day I woke up to the alarm clock buzzing its horrid song. "Beeeeep bep bep. Beeeeep diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" Turning it of I lay there for a minuet or two just thinking when I got out of bed my new clothes would be on, my bed would be made and- A weird cry interrupted my thoughts. I got up from the bed and stretched. Then I was just about to make my bed, but it was already made, and I had on my clean clothes on too. This had been happening lately and I was now used to it.

"Nana?" I called, my eco bouncing of the walls in the giant mansion. This was my second home. I lived in it when there was school and then during the summer I moved out to the privet island home. Both places have a ranch area so I can always go horse riding on my favorite horses Riddle, Dollar (those two are boy friend girl friend), and my favorite Trotter! There where many other horses like Starlight, Prancer, Patches, and Cobalt but they where boarded at the stable's so I didn't ride them. Then there where are show and race horses, for instance The Black, Chang, Sheltie, Cyclone, Sun Raider, and Grand Slam.

"Yes sweets?" I heard Nana's warm voice from sewing room.

"Did you hear that noise?" I questioned her.

"Honey, if there was a noise I probably couldn't hear it. I am just too old I think I may need one of those fancy ear thing that let people hear well." She said with a laugh.

"You are just fine! It must have been my imagination." I went to the front door. I noticed some thing, there was an owl! "Mom look! there's an owl!" the owl slid a letter through the mail slit and perched on one of the apple trees near the front of the house. I grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

"Honey are you ok!" came my mom's voice from behind me. She took the piece of parchment out of my hand and took a glance at the owl. She read the letter quietly to herself.

'_Dear Ms. Mackenzie _

_We have herd about you and would like you to come to come to Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons is an all girl school for witches. We have uniforms at the ready to give to you when you enter the school. Here is a list of supplies that you need: _

· _Wand _

· _Magic book of Spells _

· _'How to' book _

· _Magical Me book _

· _Politeness Counts book _

· _Owl (optional) _

· _Ink _

· _Parchment _

· _Pins _

· _And robes for the week days and regular clothes for the weekends_

_If you do not want to attend please send back the letter to Madame Maxime and do the same if wanting to attend. _

_Thank you, _

_Madame Maxime_

_Ps. the birds name is Mr. Snow. He will take back the letter. Just tell him to give it to Madame Maxime.' _

"Weird." I said as I read it over her shoulder. "I knew I was adopted but I had know idea that I had magic powers. Well that explains the whole bed and clothes thing."

My mom looked at me with a face of no understanding.

"Long story I'll tell you later, but this is so cool! I am a witch!" My mom fainted.

I panicked, "Dad! Nana go get dad I will stay here with mom." When Nana left to find my dad I tried to shake my mom awake. It wouldn't work she was in a deep faint. Soon my dad walked in with my Nana close behind.

"What happed?" he said when he saw my mom stiff on the floor. "What happened?" he asked again with anger that we didn't answer him the first time.

"I got a letter from a school..." My voice trailed off. "I think I will get some water for mom." I ran out of the room to the kitchen sink. I took was a cloth and a cup from the cabinet, and then filled the cup with water. I went back slowly not to spill the water on the wood flooring. If I did my parents would be mad, they didn't want the floor to bubble.

"Wha- what happened to me?" my mom said after I dabbed some water onto her face with the wash cloth.

"You fainted dear." Nana replied calmly.

"Oh, but then it must have been a dream… Is Jenn (A/N: her nickname) really a witch?" I nodded.

* * *

"Wow! That is so weird." I showed Tyler my letter to the witch school. "But that school is only for witches and not for wizards" he commented "and how will she know if you want to go or not? It just says to send it back if or if not you want to go."

"You are right on both things. So I guess I should write something on the back that says I want to go."

"No you can't!" I looked at Tyler in amazement I figured he was just jealous. "And I am not jealous!"

"How the heck did you know that I was thinking that?!" I questioned him "And why not go to the school?"

He lowered his voice. "Because I am a wizard." He paused when some girls walked by waving at him. And I stared at him like he had just won the national championships in horse eventing. "And I am going to Hogwarts, that's what I wanted to show you tonight! It's a boy/girl school and if you say _no_ to her Dumbledore will most likely send you a letter!"

"Who is Dumbledore?"

"Hogwarts headmaster!" he paused once again as some boys from his foot ball team (he is the team caption) stopped to pat him on the back and said "what's up man?"

"Tell me, how popular are you?" I said laughing. "And I guess that I will say _no_ to her" I imitated his 'no'.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Very long Chapter, I know I wrote it. Please read and review or R&R if you don't know what read and review means. Thank you,

The Best Dreamer


	2. Just Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing else in here, but if I did... I would be famous!!

The Dusty Guitar

Just Dreaming!

The rest of the sixth grade flew bye and I sent back the letter to Madam Maxime and wrote at the bottom in my best righting, I don't feel as if I would fit in to your school, thank you for the invitation though. And then as Tyler predicted I received an invitation to 'Hogwarts' it had the same list of supplies but the signature was different. It was signed from: Albus Dumbledore. I was so excited when I got the letter I bursted out the door and to the barn, put a bridle on Trotter and galloped bareback over to Tyler's house with out saying a word to my parents. We were over excited that his parents invited my family to dinner.

The next month school was be out and my parents took both Tyler and I to England on a train, there we bought are supplies and as a very special treat; my parents bought us both owls.

"Summer!" I exclaimed as we where looking around at a candy store on Diagon Ally.

"Yup, only a month left of it but I think it has already been the best summer of my whole twelve year life" Tyler responded. We both laughed at his comment. We where both staying at a hotel by a train station so that every time, which was about every five to ten minuets, the hotel shook because a train was passing by. My parents where back home now, but before they left they filled up a volt in Green Gots Wizard Bank with wizard money so that we would be fine alone.

We then got ten ounces of candy each and walked around looking at different shops, although we knew where every thing was there was always some thing new on display.

"There is a bench over there lets sit and have a candy picnic," Tyler said trying to have some fun, but I had a book in hand and had it open to study as much as I possibly could before school started. Tyler had to guide me through the crowd so that I did not run in to any one. Once we got to the bench we sat down and began to eat the candy.

"Haha! I just thought of that one clip on the computer!" I said out of no where.

"Which one?" Tyler asked me.

"I think you know..." Then I imitated the clip:

(Creepy unicorn)Charlieeee Charlieeee Charlieeee Charlie-

(Charlie the Unicorn)What do you want already?!?!?!

(Creepy unicorn)We're on a bridge Charlie!!

Tyler starter to laugh and I mean laugh and when he laughs there is no stopping him. "I can't believe that you remember that!" he said gasping for breath, "But you know what that made me remember?"

"What?" I questioned him.

"Remember that clip with the hippo and the dog when they sang 'In the Jungle'?"

"How could I not forget?"

"Yeah and how the hippo had the high voice and the little dog had the low voice and the hippo was all well behaved and the dog started to break dance!" We both laughed at the stupid computer clip then continued to eat our candy and I keep reading, not noticing a boy and a girl sit down next to us. Once Tyler poked me about two dozen times because he was bored of eating candy and watching me read, I put my book down to talk to him.

"Excuse me?" asked the girl next to Tyler.

"Yeah?" We both asked at the same time.

"Have you by any chance seen a boy with pitch black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his face?" She asked us.

"No sorry we are kind of new here." Tyler said to the girl.

The girl turned back to the other boy and said, "I swear Dumbledore sent a letter to Harry Potter this year."

"Why do you even care about him this is are last year at the school." Said the boy.

"Because he is 'The Boy Who Lived'" She said the last part more quietly. "Don't you know?"

"Of course I know! 'You Know Who' tried to kill him but he was the first to live and you are excited why?"

"Oh you disappoint me. I hope Slytherin wins again this year! Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance," then the two got up and left.

"That was weird" I said after the two where deep in the crowd.

"You're telling me," Tyler said sarcastically. "Who is this Harry Potter Guy any way?" I think Tyler said that a bit too loud because a bunch of people in the crowd looked at him and starter to whisper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks flew bye and I had read almost every book there was to read in the library of Diagon Ally, and then I found a book titled, 'Witches and Wizards of History'. I scanned through the chapter page murmured names that I thought where interesting. "...Gildaroy Lockhart...Phineas Nigellus...Professor Binns...Harry Potter...George Wa-" I stopped and looked at the fine print and read "HARRY POTTER------------------------2965" I flipped as fast as my fingers would move to the page, called Tyler over and read out loud to him. "Harry Potter was a normal wizard baby with unexplained powers. His Mother, Lilly Potter and Father, James Potter were both muggle born. When Voldemort began to reign over the dark side he came to their home asking for them to join, as many friends of theirs say, James stood guard down stairs when Voldemort came in. His father did not accept to join the dark side and fought Voldemort to James's death. At that time Lily ran up stairs and locked the door, which did no good since it was a muggle lock. Voldemort came in and Lilly did not except either and tried to protect Harry as best she could. Lilly was soon dead when young Harry Potter was lying on his mothers bead wrapped up in a blanket and was to little to talk. Voldemort was about to kill Harry but the spell bounced back and only left a lightning bolt scar on his forehead..."

"Wow, so I think that answers are question on who is Harry Potter?" Tyler said after I stopped reading the long statement.

We slowly waked to back to the hotel for dinner wanting ever so to see this 'Harry Potter'.

"Jenn! Jenn! Get up or we'll be late!" I shot up from my bed, glad that my magic made my bed and got me dressed. I grabbed my trunk and was out the door.

"Tyler, have the tickets?"

"Yup" He took my trunk and his and I took both of the bird cages and we got wizard bus to take us to the train station. Once there we looked around for Platform 9 ¾ then I saw him: Harry Potter, he was talking to a lady with orangey orange hair, then he looked at a barrier and ran right into-No through it, but he didn't come out the other side. I yelled for Tyler to follow me and we went over to the lady but she was headed towards the barrier and was gone!

"Follow me" was all I said and I closed my eyes and ran. There was some cold air and then I opened my eyes. I was on a different platform, I was at platform 9¾ I stopped walking and then Tyler ran into me.

"Hey! You're supposed to keep moving!"

"I know. My bad, hurry let's get a seat." Once we found a seat the train started to move. Then another girl and a boy came in.

"It's ok Neville! I am sure he is here some where. Just stay in here a bit while I ask around." Then the girl with extremely bushy brown hair looked at us, "Have you seen a toad any where? My friend Neville has just misplaced his and can not seem to find him now."

"Oh sorry, no I haven't" Tyler said to the girl but he could not stop looking at her.

"You mean, have not," she said. Tyler continues to stare.

"Earth to Tyler," I said waving my hand in front of his face. "He will come home from lala land soon, and I have _not_ seen a toad either." I emphasized her 'not'.

"Oh ok, could you please keep Neville here company while I ask around," without giving me time to answer she said, "Thanks, guys are great!"

"Tyler are you home yet?" I said after she left.

"Yea I think so..."Still in shock of the girl he thought was "beautiful".

I laid my head down on his shoulder as he began to talk to that "Neville" guy and fell asleep.

"Never!" Cried a boy I looked around and see him sanding in a rind of fire. It was Harry. There was a man standing next to mirror laughing, laughing the most disgusting and ear piercing laugh.

"Give it to me now!" yelled a voice from out of no where.

"I don't have it!" Harry cried back- but I knew did but I was not sure what it was.

"There was a green light and Harry fell fast to the ground. I could feel his heart stop. I screamed, but the man did not hear me. He walked over to Harry and I tried to move to save his lifeless body but I could not. The man took some thing out of his pocket and kicked Harry's body. I cried and screamed and yelled for the man to stop torturing him, and then I woke up.

"Jennifer? Jenn! Wake up." I looked at Tyler, he was out of focus. Then I looked a Neville.

"Hi." Neville said quite shyly.

"You ok, Jenn?" Tyler said with the tone of an older brother caring for me. "You where screaming and you sort of hit Neville."

"Neville I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" I apologized to him. He laughed a little then the two boys left the room to get changed into their robes and I changed I did the same yet stayed in the room.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$

Hoped you like the Chapter! Many Thanks to the people who helped me edit it. Please read and review or R&R. Thank you,

The Best Dreamer


End file.
